


The Departure --- REVISED

by Mollyjean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff Alert!, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyjean/pseuds/Mollyjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo plans to leave Erebor and return to the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Departure --- REVISED

**"Are you sure you have everything you will need?" Thorin asked," It will be a very long journey back to the Shire."** _But he thought; a journey I don't want you to take you silly, wonderful, loyal hobbit._

**"Well, yes...I rather think so. I mean all these pack ponies and really that is just too much gold." Bilbo gestured to the dozen ponies that stood behind Gandalf. The Grey wizard would accompany him back to the Shire. Thorin was correct of course it would be a long journey, but without the dangers they had faced on the way to reclaim Erebor.** _Bilbo inwardly sighed thinking..Except the true danger of  going back to a dull life that after this adventure would seem too small, too still, too....without Thorin._

**" Kili and Fili will miss you Bilbo...of course we all will. But......you mean so very much to the lads."** _Why can't you see that you mean everything to me._

**"They mean a great deal to me also. I.....I didn't really understand....how much until just now."** _I can't leave not  now. I haven't the foggiest idea if this feeling is... like...friendship...or much more but I can't leave not knowing. Why don't you ask me to stay you great stone headed  lump of a dwarf._

**Fili and Kili exchanged glances.** _Maybe they got hit on the head during the battle._

**" I don't know what they will do without you? " Thorin said looking deeply into Bilbo's eyes.** _Forget what my sister-sons will do, what about me. I could just pick you up, you stubborn halfling and carry you back inside Erebor._

**"I don't think I can truly imagine a life without them." Bilbo stared back into Thorin's eyes. Each losing themselves in the other.** _Say something you silly dwarf. Do something. If only you would do something brash like ...like...just pick me up and take me back into Erebor. Of course I'd have to punch you in the nose ....but still it would be romantic._

**"They never thought they would meet anyone like you Bilbo...never thought they would need ...so desperately need and want anyone at all. Until they met you." Thorin stepped closer to Bilbo.** _How much more plain can I say it, Bilbo?  If I just picked you up, you would probably hit me in the nose._

**Fili and Kili looked at each other and then back to Thorin and Bilbo. They were totally confused at what was happening.** _Yep, must be concussions._

**"I don't think I should ....leave them...I think my home is wherever they are." Bilbo touched Thorin's hand, taking it in his own small hand and bringing it to his lips. He brushed a gentle kiss to the back of the dwarf's strong hand.** _Alright O Mighty King under the Mountain, that's my move....your turn._

**" They cannot be without you Bilbo. You are more to them than any gold or gem. You are the one treasure that is above all else."** _HE KISSED MY HAND!!!!_

**"All they ever had to do was tell me. I love them so very, very much. I want to spend my life with them."** _Check and... Mate...if you see what I mean...._

**Thorin pulled Bilbo into a deep kiss, wrapping him arms around his hobbit. Bilbo melted into the warmth of his dwarf.**

**Gandalf smiled and nodded. " Well Master hobbit, Master dwarf, it is about time the two of you realized where your hearts belong." And with that his turned and rode off towards Dale, calling back. "I will inquire of you both on the morrow, just when certain....dates for certain events might be forth coming."** _Took you two idiots long enough, I not getting any younger here.  
_

**Bilbo and Thorin didn't hear him or anything else for that matter. They turned and walked back arm in arm into Erebor leaving Fili and Kili with the pack ponies.**

**"Fili."**

**"Yes Kili."**

**"What just happened?"**

**"I think we just got a new uncle."**

**But..what.....oh...OH!"**

**Grinning from ear to ear, Fili and Kili led the pack ponies back toward Erebor. They couldn't wait to tell Dis.**


End file.
